River Song, Amy and the past of Doctor
by Mischel
Summary: „How many companions did you have?" asked Amy. "Previously was Martha Jones, but then?" This story is set in 5x05.


**Hi,**

**I decided to post all my old stories here, and then my new. So the first 7 or 8 will be only for Doctor who. And then I'll post all my stories for Merlin. This story is set in 5x05 in Doctor who.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Story: River Song, Amy and the past of Doctor**

**by: Mischel**

* * *

They had to be careful, because the weeping angels were very close. But there was some free time too. And in this free time, came Amy to River Song and she sat down, next to her.

„How long do you know him?" ask Amy.

„A ah, Spoilers" said River Song.

„Oh, c'mon River, I won't tell it him."

„No, and you know why not"

„Are you always so boring?" said Amy, but River didn't answer.

„So" tried it Amy again „How many companions did he have?"

„I dont know, he was always telling about you Amy, about Donna ehm, ehm, yeah, Donna Noble, next about Martha Jones,... But he had more companions. I'm sure. For one or two times, he told about one girl. Prehaps was she before Martha, but just for one or two times. I dont know why. You can ask him, Amy" said River Song.

„Hm, interesting. Yeah, I'm gonna do it" said Amy, and stood up.

Amy was going slowly to the Doctor. He was doing something, but she didn't know what. He was using his sonic screwdriver, and in mouth had some wires.

„Doctor?" said Amy.

„Hm?" said the Doctor with full mouth.

„How many companions did you have?" asked Amy. The Doctor took off the wires from his mouth, an said „I'm 907 Amy, how many do you think?"

„I don't know. And River Song doesn't know too..."

„Ah, don't listen to River Song Amy." said the Doctor.

„Just,... Did you sometime travel alone?"

„Yea, but it's not good feeling Amy. One week? Good, but one month travel alone, and it will make you crazy."

„Your last companion was Donna Doble, and..."

„Donna Noble." corrected her the Doctor.

„Well, Donna Noble. Previously was Martha Jones, but then? River Song doesn't know it too, so you never told it her.. Ehm you will never tell it her... Sorry" When the Doctor heard this question, he stopped working, and looked into nothing. Then he looked into Amy's eyes.

„Then was... Rose Tyler." said the Doctor, and started work again.

„And why don't you tell about her sometime?"

„Because she is gone." said the Doctor, and Amy saw small tears in the Doctor's eyes. Small, but it doesnt matter, it was there.

„What do you mean, she's gone... Doctor... What happened?"

„She is locked in parallel universe, so I can't go to her."

„Why you can't?"

„Because if I do it, ours and hers universes will collaps. And they will stop exist" said the Doctor. „But she is lucky..."

„Yea? How do you know that?"

„Because she's got me. Ehm not me, but me in her universe. Me in my last incarnation."

„What do you mean - my last incarnation..." asked Amy."

„You know Amy, I'm in this body just one week. Previously i had other bodys. And Rose knew my 9th, and 10th incarnation. I'm 11th. So I gave her myself, but not myself... ehm... ehm... Do you know what I mean?"

„Ehm, wait... No."

„3 years ago, one alien cut my hand off. But I had enough my cellular energy, so a new hand grew up me Later, from my 3rd hand grew up a new Doctor. New me. But he was a half of a Time Lord, and a half of a human. So I gave him to her. He has just one heart, so he can die, like others, so he must be careful. And now is he with Rose, so she has to be lucky.."

„Did... she love you?"

„...Yes." said the Doctor and had tears in his eyes. Because of these memories. And it hurts the fact, that he can never see her again.

„And you... Doctor, you loved her too?"

„Yeah, I love her... But don't tell it River Song please..."

„Yeah, That secret is save with me." said Amy.

„Ehm,... back to work, weeping angels don't wait." said the Doctor and Amy left.

Amy sat down next to River Song.

„So?" asked River.

„Nothing, he's lock like a book. He told me just her name..."

„And?"

„Rose Tyler..."

The Doctor never forgot Rose,

just it hurts.

And we hope, that Rose is really lucky.

We all hope, that it's truth.

* * *

**So, this was my second story I've published here... Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
